Your Song
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: Gregory Lestrade y Mycroft Holmes se van a casar, aunque las cosas no han sido como ambos pensaban que serían pues ahora se enfrentan a una boda casi de la realeza con cientos de invitados. Este fanfic participa en el reto "Mystrade, el musical" del foro "I am SHER locked". Además, funciona como Epílogo para el Mystrade de mi fanfic "Encuentros".
1. Bridezilla

**Your Song**

**_Este fanfic participa en el reto "Mystrade, el musical" del foro "I am SHER locked__"._**

* * *

**1: Bridezilla**

La grabación inició y la imagen en la cámara de video era de un probador muy elegante, con grandes espejos que permitía ver todos y cada uno de los ángulos, una mullida alfombra roja adornaba el lugar y varias sillas de caoba estaban repartidas para la comodidad de los acompañantes. En una mesa había una selección de galletas, canapés y una jarra con café colombiano y té Twinings, y por supuesto, no de bolsita, si no de caja de diseñador con cucharilla especial para tomar la mezcla de hojas y echarla en la tetera.

La persona que estaba arreglando la cámara de video se colocó frente a ella, se acomodó el cabello y se alisó el vestido, después, muy seria dijo:

"Hola buenos días, me llamo Anna y este el día de grabación número cuarenta y cinco. Hoy estamos listos para la prueba del traje de la "novia", es la segunda cita y esperamos que no haya ningún incidente."

En la imagen apareció de repente un hombre alto, delgado pero fuerte, piel ligeramente bronceada y cabello negro con algunas canas, muy pocas, pero visibles.

"¿Qué demonios haces Anna?", dijo al ver la cámara grabando, la chica se encogió de hombros y trató de restarle importancia. Había llevado la cámara a todos lados en las últimas semanas y había documentado día por día. Estaba de vacaciones, no tenía nada que hacer y era sumamente divertido encargarse de lo que tenía que ver con la boda. No era como si de verdad estuviera encargada, pero se había vuelto incondicional de la organizadora de bodas y le encantaba ir a los viveros para escoger las flores y con el pastelero para aprobar el diseño y sabor del pastel.

"Quiero grabar todo, será un lindo recuerdo", respondió la chica ante la cara enojada de su hermano, quien remató con una mueca antes de seguir al sastre detrás de una cortina.

Anna se sentó en una de las sillas, en un momento estaría por llegar el novio, su padrino, el novio del padrino, quién por cierto era padrino de su hermano. Aquello era una complicación de lo más adorable. Había muchos hombres a los que probar hermosos y elegantes trajes y con la boda a la vuelta de la esquina, era un momento muy importante. Tomó una revista de la mesa, el nuevo número de Vogue, la hojeó sin darle importancia hasta que se encontró con una nota de una página donde decía textual "Colaborador del Primer Ministro anuncia su matrimonio". La foto de su hermano y de Mycroft Holmes caminando sobre Baker Street acompañaba la nota, donde abundaba sobre la carrera política de Mycroft, dando muchas generalidades y nada de información personal.

Sobre su hermano se escribía: ".. contraerá matrimonio con el prominente criminólogo Gregory Lestrade, quien actualmente trabajaba en Scotland Yard…" Sonrió. Anna se sentía orgullosa de aquello, de que su hermano a base de esfuerzo hubiera conseguido llegar todo lo lejos posible y de verdad, lo que le faltaba.

Se abrió la puerta de aquel probador y ella de inmediato se levantó a recibir a los demás. Ahí estaban Mycroft en persona, ataviado con un traje gris de corte perfecto que lo hacía ver delgado y estilizado, también Sherlock vestido de manera un poco más casual, con la camisa sin corbata y las mangas arremangadas. John como siempre, con su pantalón blanco y su camisa del mismo color, parecía fugado del hospital, se le veían ojeras oscuras y en cuanto se sentó en la silla, comenzó a cabecear.

-¿Exámenes? –preguntó Anna y Sherlock tan sólo asintió con la cabeza.

El padre de Mycroft y Sherlock entró al final, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y listo para probar y adorar el traje que le presentaran, la verdad es que el señor no tenía ningún problema con la ocasión y estaba más que feliz. Y para completar la comitiva, su hermano pequeño, Peter, quien usaría su primer atuendo formal, previamente nunca habían tenido la ocasión así que quería verse muy bien sin perder estilo.

Aunque todos sabían a lo que venían, estaban conscientes de que la persona detrás de las cortinas era Greg y que debían esperar a que saliera sin osar interrumpirlo. Normalmente su hermano mayor era una persona amable y de carácter alegre, sin embargo, recién estaba sufriendo una serie de cambios difíciles de explicar.

-¡No! –gritó la voz inconfundible de Greg- ¡No puede ser!

Y aquello era el principio del fin, Anna lo sabía, no por nada entre las chicas del Yard, era ahora conocido como la "novia". Era una mala broma, pero su mejor amiga Sally se lo decía todos los días y parecía que ahora se lo tomaba muy en serio. Había una serie de ejemplos que todo mundo parecía obviar, como la rabieta sobre las invitaciones, porque el color no había sido de su agrado o caos de las flores, que por un error en la fecha, acabaron inundando su nueva casa. Aventó varios paquetes de las mismas a la calle sin tener ningún tipo de consideración.

Pero nadie decía nada, porque Greg estaba cargando con mucho estrés al que no estaba acostumbrado, y lo que tendrían que hacer al día siguiente era muestra de ello. Para Anna podía ser divertido, pero para Greg era casi tortura. Estaban invitados a un boda de un integrante de la nobleza, a la misma acudiría durante algunos minutos la Reina, y tenían que acudir porque no sabían nada de protocolo.

Y tenían que saber de protocolo, porque resulta que a su boda con Mycroft, estaban confirmados para asistir el duque y la duquesa de Cambridge, sí, William y Kate, el heredero al trono de Inglaterra y su esposa plebeya. Y eso era porque la Reina tenía un compromiso del que no podía excusarse y aunque Mycroft trató de cambiar la fecha de la boda, se topó con que su "novia" pegó el grito en el cielo y decretó que o se casaban en esa fecha o no se casaban. Aquello había sido un drama, habían tenido que intervenir los señores Holmes para tratar de calmar los ánimos y era que Greg estaba cansado, la boda literalmente se había transformado, ya no era algo familiar, era casi un evento de estado.

Anna sacudió la cabeza, debía dejar de pensar en su hermano como la "novia", un día lo iba a decir en voz alta y se iba a meter en un gran problema. Por ahora, lo importante era decidir si es que alguien entraba a ver porque Greg estaba gritando una y otra vez que no era posible, aunque ya lo imaginaba la razón. Le había dicho una y otra vez que los trajes hechos a la medida no toleraban que subiera de peso, que debía cuidar su alimentación y dejara de beber café de sabores y las donas que la maliciosa de Sally compraba.

Una y otra vez.

-¡Al demonio! –gritó Greg y salió hecho una furia de detrás de la cortina, para toparse directo con Mycroft, quien se vio un poco sorprendido por encontrarse con los brazos llenos de un Greg que estaba más que furioso. Anna debía aceptar que Mycroft intentó tranquilizar a su hermano, pero no estaba en un estado en el que fuera receptivo al diálogo. Greg se soltó de los brazos de su novio y cuestión de segundos se quitó el chaleco, la camisa y los pantalones, si, precisamente esos que no le habían cerrado, todo frente a la cámara. Los aventó sin ningún cuidado y se regresó por su ropa detrás de la cortina, se vistió a toda prisa y sin decir absolutamente nada, abandonó el probador.

Anna tenía tapados los ojos y cuando los abrió, el rostro impávido del resto de los testigos le indicó que todo estaba mal, que aquello no tenía nada parecido a un "momento para recordar" y que hubiera sido mejor no presenciarlo. Pero bueno, la verdad es que si ponía mucho empeño, entendía a su hermano, aunque claro, podría tomárselo con más tranquilidad. Era una boda inmensa, había ya trescientos cincuenta invitados y ellos no conocían más que a un puñado, lo cual molestaba de cierta manera a Greg porque sentía que se casaría enfrente de una bola de extraños a quienes no les importaba un comino su vida.

Además, principio Mycroft tenía pensado un lugar elegante pero pequeño, Darmouth House, a Greg le había encantado, pensando en las maravillosas fotografías que podían tomar en las escaleras y en los salones con piso de madera. Pero una vez que la lista de invitados se hizo más grande, tuvieron que buscar otro lugar más adecuado y terminaron en The Waldorf Hilton. La verdad sea dicha era un lugar precioso, pero para Greg era pretencioso e inmenso y había aceptado porque Mycroft pudo recitar la lista entera con nombres, apellidos y de dónde lo conocía.

Apagó la cámara, había sido un desastre pero como ya estaban ahí pues todos probaron sus trajes y se hicieron las correcciones adecuadas. Al final del día cada quien fue a su casa, en el caso de Anna y Peter era la casa de los padres de Mycroft, donde Peter, el hermano menor, llevaba ya casi un año viviendo y ella, ocasionalmente cuando regresaba de Oxford en algunos fines de semana y en vacaciones. Porque ellos, los Lestrade, vivían antes en un lugar terrible que a duras penas se mantenía en pie y que necesitaba miles de reparaciones para las cuales no tenían dinero para costearlas, por lo que los padres de Mycroft habían insistido en que compartieran su casa, porque era más grande de lo que ellos necesitaban y porque adoraban a los hermanos de Greg.

Habían pasado muchas cosas en la vida de Greg y Mycroft, desde el momento en que se conocieron hasta cuando decidieron casarse y al final de ese camino estaban ahí, a tan poco tiempo de concretrarse, de tener su vida juntos, aunque de cierta manera ya habían empezado. Tenían una casa en el barrio de Mayfair, un lugar elegante y caro, algo que el mayor de los Holmes podía permitirse, aunque claro, tenían una hipoteca del tamaño del mundo que esperaban podrían pagar en un tiempo que fuera menor a diez años. Pero era su hogar, la habían estrenado hace poco menos de tres semanas y aun no tenía muebles, un sillón, la cama y el refrigerador, lo demás tendría que ser minuciosamente escogido para que fuera adecuado y aceptado en la vida diaria de los Holmes-Lestrade.

Anna suspiró, recordaba el drama que fue el que Mycroft sugiriera que Greg debería cambiar legalmente su nombre por Holmes. No era para tanto, si no quería pues no y ya, pero en cambio su hermano había pegado de gritos y se había ofendido por semejante propuesta. Pero bueno, era tiempo de dejar los problemas atrás y disfrutar la cena de la señora Holmes y seguramente, más en la noche, pasar horas viendo capítulos de Downton Abbey.

* * *

_Es un poco gracioso, este sentimiento, n__o soy de esos que puede ocultar fácilmente_

_No tengo mucho dinero, pero si lo tuviera, c__ompraría una gran casa donde ambos pudiéramos vivir_

Mycroft encontró a Greg acostado en el piso de lo que sería la biblioteca, ahora sólo un conjunto de libreros vacíos esperando un mejor momento para ser adecuadamente llenados con obras cumbres de la literatura, además de todo aquello que le gustase a su futuro esposo. Tenía cierta afición por las novelas fantásticas que Mycroft no acababa por entender, pero no por eso lo excluiría de los estantes. Suspiró. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en algo difícil de manejar y sin embargo no podía darse por vencido, cada escena que armaba Greg le recordaba lo mucho que él no quería una boda así, que lo más sencillo habría sido una ceremonia con la familia en el jardín de la casa de Windsor y listo, tendría un esposo feliz y podría entonces disfrutar de la serenidad doméstica que tanto adoraba.

Pero por supuesto, las cosas no iba a ser así, porque ya estaba comprometido con todo el asunto y acudirían personajes importantes de la política y no había manera de echarse atrás.

-Lo siento, no entiendo qué es lo que sucede -dijo Greg y se acercó a él, debió haber estado muy concentrado porque no se dio cuenta en qué momento se levantó del suelo.

-No pasa nada amor, yo sé que es mucho estrés y todo esto no es lo que pensabas que sería-respondió Mycroft y lo abrazó como siempre hacía, logrando tranquilizarlo.

-Gracias -murmuró Greg sobre su hombro.

-Pero de verdad debes dejar las donas -dijo tratando de bromear sobre el asunto.

-¡No te me acerques nunca más!

Y el drama empezaba de nuevo.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer y pues comienzo un reto más contra reloj pero espero poder lograrlo.**_

_**Cuando leí la letra de Your Song de Elton John, esto fue lo que apareció en mi mente y resulta, que quedaba perfecto como Epílogo para otro de mis fanfics (Encuentros) y aunque no lo hayan leído, pueden leer este.**_

_**Lo único que deben saber para entrar en contexto es que Greg tiene dos hermanos, Anna y Peter, ambos menos que él y que durante años ha sido responsable de ambos porque su padre está en la cárcel y su madre los abandonó. Que la relación entre Mycroft y Greg ha sido intensa pero corta y que la decisión de casarse ha sido cosa de un momento de locura pero lo han logrado llevar hasta casi el final. Y listo, todo lo demás puede ser ignorado... o bien pueden ir a leer Encuentros y eso me haría muy feliz jejeje.**_

_**Ahora, comentarios bienvenidos, los agradezco de corazón, tengo hasta el 30 de junio, así que espero poder escribir otro capítulo un poco más al rato.**_

_**Ah por cierto, entren al foro de ffnet de I am SHER locked, no es forzoso que escriban para que puedan participar, los lectores son igual de importantes. Y también pueden darle Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_

_**Saludos a todos.**_


	2. Chocolate

**Your Song**

**_Este fanfic participa en el reto "Mystrade, el musical" del foro "I am SHER locked__"._**

* * *

**2: Chocolate**

-¿De verdad? –preguntó incrédula Sally cuando se detuvieron frente al local de ensaladas en vez del de hamburguesas- ¿Gregory Lestrade va a comer una ensalada? Esto tengo que grabarlo.

-Muy graciosa –dijo el aludido, quien hizo un gesto de desesperación al ver que su amiga sacaba su celular y comenzaba a grabarlo mientras ordenaba lo que quería que pusieran en su ensalada.- Pero ayer tuvimos que probarnos los trajes … y no me cerró el pantalón.

La carcajada de Sally se escuchó en toda la plaza y poco le faltó para echarse al piso a reír, aquello era muy gracioso para ella, rayando en la ridículo. Greg la miraba molesto, a tal grado que mejor dejó de prestarle atención y cuando le entregaron su recipiente de plástico transparente, se sorprendió que aquella cosa costara más que una hamburguesa, papas fritas y un vaso de refresco. Era un robo pero no tenía opción, tenía que bajar ocho kilos en dos semanas y si tenía que matarse de hambre para lograrlo, se mataría de hambre.

-¿Ya te burlaste lo suficiente? –le dijo a Sally mientras iba a sentarse en una mesa cerca de la ventana, ella se encogió de hombros y se fue directito a pedir una hamburguesa, la cual fue consumida después con celeridad ante la mirada enojada (y antojada a decir verdad) de Greg.

-De verdad Greg –dijo ella aun con comida en la boca- creo que estás exagerando.

-Sally, eso es asqueroso –dijo él y no es que de verdad lo fuera, aunque Sally solía comportarse como un chico más, lo cual no le molestaba en absoluto, ese día en particular no la toleraba.

-Estás muy sensible, hasta diría que hormonal –ella dio la última mordida de su hamburguesa y comenzó a retacarse la boca de papas fritas.- Necesitas un buen revolcón y listo.

Y eso era lo que Greg no tendría, claro, porque la noche anterior se había atrincherado en su habitación y no había dejado que Mycroft entrara, porque no toleraba que pensara que estaba panzón. Y de verdad, ¿cuándo en su vida había tenido suficiente comida como para que eso sucediera? Llevaba años encargándose de sus hermanos, dejando de comer para que ellos lo hicieran, con el dinero justo para pagar las deudas.

La vida le estaba pagando esos años de duro sacrificio con una panza, una que no le permitía cerrar el estúpido pantalón y que amenazaba con arruinar todo lo que Mycroft tuviera planeado. Aunque no fuera del todo de su agrado, no quería arruinarlo, había invertido no sólo dinero, sino mucho esfuerzo en aquello y finalmente, sería su boda, después de ese día estaría legalmente casado con la persona que era todo su mundo. Así que tenía que aguantar, tenía que comer la ensalada y correr diez kilómetros por la tarde y beber muchos litros de agua para quitarse el hambre y simplemente…

-Vete a la fregada Sally –dijo y se levantó porque su amiga estaba sorbiendo el refresco de manera audible y estaba harto de todo y lo único que quería, lo que de verdad quería, era escapar y casarse con su novio en alguna playa del Caribe, sólo ellos dos.

-¿Qué? –gritó Sally a sus espaldas antes de echarse a reír.

Greg regresó a Scotland Yard, aun tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y pudo olvidarse un rato de sus problemas mientras procesaba muestras. Uno de los detectives llegó a hablar con él, intercambiaron ciertos detalles del caso que les importaba y antes de que se retirara le dijo:

-Oye Lestrade, aquí entre nosotros, dime, ¿alguna posibilidad de que canceles la boda en algún momento?

-¿Qué? –y no era que no hubiera escuchado, la verdad fue perfectamente claro pero no entendía la razón de la pregunta.

-Si, tú sabes, los chicos están apostando que mandas al demonio al estirado ese y pues, quiero saber qué tan acertado estoy –dijo y Greg no reaccionó.- Yo aposté porque lo harías una semana antes de la boda así que…

-Te voy a dar cinco segundos para que salgas de aquí, de lo contrario, te haré pagar por haberle dicho "estirado ese" a mi prometido.

La voz de Greg fue controlada, su expresión seria y el detective dio dos pasos hacia atrás porque de repente todo se volvió muy tenso.

-Está bien Lestrade, lo siento, no quise insultarlo –dijo el detective y aprovechó para acercarse a la puerta porque Greg no dejaba de verlo con esa mirada pesada y podría decir que hasta furiosa.

Cuando el detective se fue, Greg volvió a lo suyo, tratando de olvidar la conversación, sin embargo, la misma volvía a su mente una y otra vez. Y es que era ridículo, por más que se desesperara y que se hubiera convertido en una "novia" hormonal como decía Sally, jamás podría no casarse con Mycroft. Así de sencillo, aunque tuviera que ser en ese hotel pomposo, en un salón con una especie de templo griego adentro, frente a personas acostumbradas a salir en las revistas de sociales y bajo un estricto protocolo que le estaba costando mucho trabajo aprender.

Pero, fuera de las cosas que no le gustaban, también estaba el hecho de que todo eso se debía a que Mycroft era de verdad alguien importante en el gobierno y que no era como si cualquier hijo de vecino se casara, como sucedía todos los días. Y de verdad había días en los que no quería hacer otra cosa más que gritar, pero con tal de que el resultado fuera el que su vida y la de Mycroft estuvieran unidas para siempre, el podía aguantar.

Cancelar la boda no era una opción.

* * *

Anna prendió la cámara de nuevo y la preparó para grabar, asegurando el pequeño tripie que necesitaba para captar en detalle todo lo que sucediera sobre la mesa. La señora y el señor Holmes estaban presentes así como su hermano Peter y, por supuesto, Mycroft. Aquella era la última prueba para los pasteles, habían intentado que fuera un sabor distinto al chocolate, que sonaba muy trillado, pero en dos citas previas todos habían sido rechazados por Mycroft. Anna recordaba el sabor de las zarzamoras, de las fresas, del kiwi, de miles de sabores que no fueron del agrado del novio.

Porque para Mycroft, o era chocolate o mejor que ni hubiera pastel.

Les dieron pequeños pedazos de pastel y vasos de agua para poder aclarar las papilas gustativas entre cada tipo diferente. Nuez, avellanas, café, moka, trufa, Anna ya no recordaba ninguna sólo sabía que todo era delicioso y dejaba una sensación en la boca de estar comiendo algo muy similar a la gloria. Apartó la última que probó, precisamente la de trufa, y la imaginó decorada con frutos rojos y se le antojó mil veces más, era perfecta.

Al final todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la de trufa, por fin el pastelero pudo respirar tranquilo y la organizadora de bodas dio por terminada la sesión, dejando la cita para la siguiente actividad, que era la prueba final para el menú. Sería una cena, el sábado a las 8 de la noche en el mismo hotel donde sería la boda y sólo acudiría la familia, sin embargo, Anna al apagar al cámara y empezar a guardar sus cosas, sabía que algo tan sencillo como una cena, no sería fácil de sobrellevar.

Mycroft se dirigió a la casa en el barrio de Mayfair para pasar aunque fuera unas cuantas horas con Gregory, el costo de poder acudir a ciertas actividades, como la prueba de los trajes o los pasteles, era que a veces tenía que reponer el tiempo por la noche, atendiendo asuntos asiáticos y teniendo video conferencias de madrugada, redactando reportes y preparando discursos. Era cansado, pero valía la pena, se estaban preparando para el mejor día de su vida y el esfuerzo que tuviera que hacer para conseguirlo, valía la pena.

Gregory estaba dormido en el sofá, la nueva adquisición de la casa, algo muy sencillo que luego sería reemplazado, cuando tuvieran tiempo para amueblar como era debido. La televisión encendida, el celular a dos centímetros de su mano, y una botella de agua sobre su regazo. No era muy tarde, las ocho de la noche, pero Mycroft sabía que de igual manera se estaba esforzando, haciendo turnos dobles, acumulando tiempo extra que cambiaría por vacaciones para poder hacer ese viaje que tenían ya planeado, Alemania, porque por alguna razón Gregory quería transformar todo en un cuento de hadas y quería ver muchos castillos.

Y Mycroft tenía un secreto, que tal vez no lo era tanto, y era que no había cosa en el mundo que pudiera negarle a Gregory.

Se sentó a su lado, apagando la televisión, tratando de trasladar el peso de su cuerpo para que quedara recargado sobre él. La acción hizo que Gregory se despertara un poco, que abriera sus ojos y con expresión adormilada, sonriera al verlo. Mycroft lo abrazaba, porque desde la primera vez que lo vio tuvo ganas de hacerlo, de rodearlo con sus brazos, hundir su nariz en su piel, aspirar su olor y perderse en las sensaciones de estar a su lado.

-Hueles muy bien –dijo con voz cargada de sueño y cambiando de repente de posición y quedando sobre el regazo de Mycroft, pasando sus manos detrás de su cuello y buscando su boca casi con desesperación. Las cosas habían cambiado, meses atrás había tenido problemas para intimar con Gregory, no se sentía seguro, no creía que fuera sencillo dejarse llevar por ese tipo de necesidades. Además, para sumarse a sus inseguridades, estaba el hecho de que su primera vez había sido en casa de sus padres, en el invernadero junto a las orquídeas de su madre, descubiertos por la hermana de Gregory, con sus padres esperando por ellos para iniciar la cena de Navidad. La única manera de quitarse todas las preguntas de encima fue hablando del compromiso que había tenido lugar diez minutos antes.

Había sido un poco traumático, aunque en el momento no le había importado nada. Ahora tenían su casa y podía responder a las atenciones de Gregory libremente, podía gemir cuando sentía sus besos en el cuello y gritar cuando lo mordía, levantar las caderas cuando sentía que la lengua de su novio lo exploraba como si quisiera conocer todos sus rincones y buscar la fricción que tanto ansiaba.

-Sabes a chocolate –dijo Gregory y su voz ahora grave no tenía nada que ver con el sueño.- Necesito probarte.

El chaleco de Mycroft fue brutalmente atacado por los dedos de Gregory, casi arrancando los botones, la corbata salió volando en cuestión de segundos y la camisa no fue rasgada de puro milagro. De manera salvaje lo besó como si no hubiera mañana, atacando su boca sin esperar a si le daba permiso, porque sabía muy bien, porque no sólo era el chocolate, sino todo lo demás, el hecho de que estaba a su lado, de que lo amaba con todo lo que tenía para ofrecer y que cada segundo valía lo mismo que años de su vida.

Los zapatos volaron, no quería ni que conservara los calcetines, el pantalón perdió el botón y se lo arrancó sin que siquiera esperara a que se levantara para facilitarle la tarea. Y la ropa interior, esos bóxer de diseñador de precio ridículo, Gregory los jaló y escuchó como la tela se rasgaba, bueno, no era como si fueran irremplazables.

Y bueno, si Mycroft iba a querer quejarse porque estaba desnudo y Gregory aun vestido, no tuvo ni tiempo. En el caso de su novio era sencillo, estaba descalzo, sus pantalones de mezclilla al caer revelaron que no había ropa interior por debajo y tan sólo le tomó un movimiento rápido de brazos quitarse la playera blanca que tenía puesta.

-Necesito probarte –dijo de nuevo Gregory antes de comenzar a lamer su piel, provocando escalofríos con cada movimiento, arrancándole los gritos más desvergonzados y por supuesto que se los podía permitir porque nadie más vivía dentro de esas paredes, sólo ellos.

_Gregory, Gregory, Gregory, Gregory._ Mycroft no sé cansaba de repetir su nombre como si fuera lo único que supiera decir, estaba tan consumido por el placer que cuando sintió la boca de su novio alrededor de su erección le fue imposible quedarse quieto y sus caderas empujaron hacia delante, buscando sentir lo más posible y sobretodo, sentirlo ahora, no podía esperar mucho más tiempo.

Claro, Gregory era experto cuando se trataba de convertir a Mycroft en un masa suplicante incapaz de verbalizar nada coherente. Sobretodo cuando los dedos de su novio eran forzados en su boca buscando que los lamiera lo más posible. Aquello era obsceno y era parte de las fantasías más secretas que tenía archivadas en su mente y el estarla protagonizando al lado de la persona más amada, era algo que lo hacía sentir mil veces mejor.

Gregory usó sus dedos para transportarlo a un lugar muy cercano al paraíso, aunque aun no terminaba por acostumbrarse a la sensación de ser prácticamente abierto desde dentro, lo cual usualmente era algo lento, pero esta vez parecía que el mundo estaba por terminarse y no hubiera tiempo para nada.

La mano derecha de Gregory se introdujo por debajo del cojín del sofá y encontró el tubo de lubricante que convenientemente había escondido en el lugar, si por él fuera que guardara un tubo hasta en las alacenas de la cocina o en la caja de herramientas, donde fuera para que no tuviera que dejar lo que estaban haciendo para ir a buscar uno. A veces Mycroft se olvidaba de todo, se dejaba inundar por las increíbles sensaciones, la manera en que Gregory lo penetraba, como lo hacía tranquilamente al principio y después casi con frenetismo, haciendo que gritara tanto que con seguridad la gente en la calle estaba escuchando algo.

Y es que llegar al orgasmo al lado de su novio era lo más perfecto que pudiera experimentar, aunque terminaran hechos una desgracia, aunque tuvieran que limpiar y darse un baño para no dejar manchas muy particulares en la tela del sofá. Porque era feliz, porque amaba a Gregory Lestrade, porque agradecía la oportunidad que tenía, de unir su vida para siempre a la de él, de hacerlo feliz para el resto de sus días.

_Espero que no te importe que lo exprese así,_

_Que maravillosa es la vida ahora que estás en mi mundo._

* * *

_**Gracias por leer y por ser parte de este reto a contra reloj como siempre hago jajaja**_

_**Primero que nada, se me olvidó mencionar que la canción usada para el título es Your Song de Elton John.**_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**Merenwen: Amiga, gracias por leer, de verdad y el cómo se desarrollará la boda, lo dejó a mi memoria de todos los programas de organizadoras de boda que he visto jajajaaja.**_

_**N.N: La ira de la novia es terrible! Temed! jajajaja Gracias por leer y comentar.**_

_**Scatterhearth: Si, Noviecilla a la octava potencia! Jejeje gracias, espero acabar.**_

_**ladyblue: Oh si, el estrés de casarse ante gente que nunca ha visto en su vida lo hizo comer más donas de las que debería jejeje gracias amiga.**_

_**Y espero que Cesia me siga echando porras y que si lo haya leído aunque los que lo están leyendo saben de mi advertencia... ...**_

_**Es un epílogo.. un epílogo Mystrade para Encuentros... saben de mis epílogos?**_

_**Bueno, espero que pueda publicar el tercero en la noche... échenme porras!**_

_**Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_

_**Saludos.**_


	3. Madre

**Your Song**

**_Este fanfic participa en el reto "Mystrade, el musical" del foro "I am SHER locked__"._**

* * *

**3: Madre**

Estaba en el jardín del hotel The Waldorf Hilton, tirado encima del pasto, a punto de hiperventilarse. Estaba teniendo una crisis, causada por el estrés, pero sobretodo, por la presencia de su madre, si, su madre.

Gregory Lestrade vio a su madre por última vez cuando tenía diecisiete años, justo antes de entrar a la universidad. Su hermana había enfermado en plenas vacaciones y él había estado con ella en el hospital mientras parecía que iba a vomitar todo el contenido de agua de su cuerpo. Le dijeron que era viral, que no pasaba nada, que podría ir a casa en cuanto pudiera tolerar la vía oral, ósea que bebiera sin vomitar todo lo que se le ofrecía.

Estuvo marcando el número de celular de su madre, una y otra vez, tenía a su hermanito pequeño, Peter, a su lado, muerto de cansancio, el niño se quedaba dormido en cualquier lado. Pero Greg no podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar a que dieran de alta a su hermana y luego buscar su madre. No había nadie más, su padre había desaparecido después de que Peter naciera y no había abuelos o tíos a los que acudir.

Estuvo esperando a que ella regresara del trabajo, que se sorprendiera porque ninguno de sus hijos estuviera en su casa, que los buscara. Estaban en el hospital más cercano, no debía ser difícil encontrarlos. Pagó la cuenta de urgencias con las libras que había estado guardando para comprar videojuegos, no le quedaba de otra, ya se las apañaría para conseguir la medicina, lo primero era que su hermana estuviera bien. Una señora se compadeció de los dos chicos que estaban en la sala de espera y les regaló unas manzanas, cuando su hermano abrió los ojos cerca de la medianoche, se comió ambas. Greg no había comido en todo el día, pero aquella fue la primera vez que se quitó la comida de la boca para dársela a sus hermanos.

Y ahora, esa mujer, que había abandonado a dos adolescentes y un niño a su suerte, sabiendo que no tenían con qué mantenerse, que podrían ser separados si servicios sociales se enteraba que no estaban bajo el cuidado de ningún adulto responsable. Esa mujer, había aparecido en medio de la cena, haciéndose llamar Diana Lestrade, cuando nunca había usado ese apellido, cuando había dicho mil que ella no era una Lestrade.

Esa mujer, se había sentado a su lado como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo, obligando a John, a Sherlock y al resto de los Watsons a moverse, le había dado un beso para saludarlo aunque él no se había movido ni un centímetro para darle la bienvenida. Esa mujer, que sonreía como si estuviera feliz, que preguntaba por los nombres de todos, que reía cuando le decían que no pensaban conocerla, que se tomaba a broma los comentarios sarcásticos de Anna y que había osado reñir con Peter porque su hermano había tirado una copa de vino.

Eso fue todo lo que Greg podía soportar.

-No se te ocurra volver a regañar a Peter –dijo claro, firme y con decisión. Todos se quedaron callados y su madre tuvo que dejar de decirle a su hermano lo torpe que era y lo poco elegante que era su manera de comportarse en la mesa.

-Greg querido, no debes hablarme así –dijo ella tomando su copa casualmente y dándole un trago más grande de lo que debería dar al vino.

-¿Quién eres tú para decirme que debo y qué no debo hacer?

Greg se levantó, incapaz de seguir manteniendo la calma ante semejante situación. Muchas veces había imaginado que su madre volvía, sobretodo durante las primeras semanas, cuando quería creer que todo era una especie de pesadilla. Los vecinos les habían ayudado un poco, les deban algunas cosas, evitaban que pasaran días sin comer. Greg tuvo que conseguir un trabajo, lo que fuera, así que el empleo en el restaurant de comida rápida que atendía mayormente a turistas fue casi una bendición.

Y así las semanas se convirtieron en meses y años y Greg deseó que su madre jamás regresara, porque no podía imaginar reencontrarse con ella después de tantos días de privaciones, de frustración, de tener que convertirse en padre de sus hermanos, en la persona responsable por sus vidas y bienestar.

La única persona que alguna vez lo ayudó con esa responsabilidad fue Mycroft, cuando más necesitó de alguien el que estuvo ahí fue Mycroft y como consecuencia de aquello fue que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que significaba en su vida. Y la gran ausente fue su madre, la que debería haber velado por ellos, la que debió haber hecho todo por ellos.

Y sin embargo, Greg salía en unas cuantas revistas gracias a su compromiso con Mycroft y la señora aparecía por arte de magia y se daba el lujo de regañar a Peter.

-¡Soy tu madre! –gritó con indignación.

-¿Mi madre? –comenzó a reír y sabía que parecía que estaba teniendo un colapso nervioso pero es que de verdad era gracioso de una manera muy torcida y enferma.

-Aunque te cueste reconocerlo, soy la única madre que tienen –dijo ella siendo un poco agresiva y poniéndose muy seria y con la espalda muy derecha, tratando de aparentar ser muy estoica.

-Estás equivocada –dijo Anna quien de inmediato fue fulminada con una mirada por su madre.

-Tú no opines niña –dijo tratando de callarla con eso.

-No soy una niña, tengo diecinueve años y voy a entrar a mi segundo año de universidad –dijo ella con todo el orgullo que eso le causaba, ser la mejor de la clase, no teniendo problemas para conseguir una beca, cosa que habían celebrado unas semanas atrás.- Por cierto, la que me ayudó para conseguir pagar el primero año de colegiatura fue la señora Holmes, eso la hace a ella más mi madre que tú.

La señora Holmes miró a Anna y por un segundo casi se ponen a llorar.

-Greg es más nuestra madre que tú –dijo de repente Peter, con esa voz que casi nunca se hacía escuchar pero que ahora sonaba casi como si hubiera gritado.- Cuando nos enfermamos él nos cuida, cuando tenemos hambre cocina, cuando hemos tenido problemas él nos ha ayudado. Él jamás nos abandonaría.

Y nadie dijo nada, no había nada más que agregar.

La madre de Greg se levantó, recogió su bolsa y sin mediar palabra salió dando taconazos del salón privado en el que estaban. Sin embargo el daño estaba hecho y no quería ponerse a llorar como niño enfrente de todos, Greg apretó los puños tratando de tragarse las lágrimas y mantuvo la cabeza agachada, sintió la mano de Mycroft sobre la suya, pero no quería mirarlo, no así.

No era por ella, le tenía sin cuidado, después de años de abandono, no era eso. Era más bien por lo que habían tenido que pasar sus hermanos, sus lágrimas aquellos primeros días, cuando la extrañaban como locos y no entendían porqué su madre no estaba a su lado, porque su hermano mayor no iba por ella y la traía para que los abrazara con amor. Comenzó a llorar por cada día que tuvo hambre, por cada vez que tuvo que mandar a sus hermanos a un nuevo año escolar con la misma mochila que el año anterior, con cuadernos reciclados, con colores gastados, comprando los libros usados.

No se dio cuenta lo mucho que lloró, de repente sus mejillas estaban mojadas y por más que intentó limpiarlas no pudo. Porque recordó cada carencia, cada turno doble que tuvo que hacer para poder comprar comida, cada vez que tuvo que intentar educar a sus hermanos, ayudarles con su tarea. La única vez que tuvo que dejar de ser responsable de sus hermanos fue cuando una motocicleta lo atropelló hace más de un año y pasó varios días en el hospital. Aquella vez la persona que no permitió que su vida se cayera a pedazos fue Mycroft, quien trasladó a sus hermanos a casa de los señores Holmes y se quedó a su lado, esperando a que saliera de terapia intensiva, demostrándole más amor que ninguna otra persona antes.

Por esas razones lloraba, porque ahora todo estaba bien, porque lo habían logrado, porque ahora eran felices y tenían una hermosa familia que incluía hasta a los Watsons.

Se levantó de la mesa y de alguna manera encontró el camino hasta los jardines del hotel, y se derrumbó en el pasto. Después de un momento Mycroft estaba ahí, junto de él, sin exigirle nada, ni pedirle que se levantara, que dejara de comportarse de esa manera o que regresara al salón a terminar la cena. Mycroft lo entendía, a él no podía ocultarle nada, sabía lo que había sido su vida en esos años sin su madre y fue precisamente él quién le informó de que su padre estaba en la cárcel, dato del que no tenían conocimiento.

-Lo siento –dijo rompiendo el silencio, Mycroft lo miró, estirado en el pasto, tratando de controlar su respiración. Estaba preocupado por Greg y no veía la necesidad de que pidiera perdón. Era obvio que lo de su madre le afectaba, que durante mucho tiempo dudó de que pudiera ser lo suficientemente maduro para cargar con sus hermanos y que el verla de nuevo lo había alterado demasiado. Pero disculparse por eso, no tenía sentido.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte Gregory.

Se tapó la cara con las manos y gritó. Aquello sorprendió un poco a Mycroft que no esperaba semejante reacción, pero lo dejó, aunque varios empleados del hotel trataron de acercarse para ver que pasaba, él los detuvo con sólo una mirada. Después de un rato Greg se tranquilizó y terminó con la cabeza recargada en las piernas de Mycroft, quien pasaba sus dedos entre su cabello, disfrutando del hecho de encontrar algunas canas entre todo el negro. Eso le gustaba mucho, no tenía idea de porqué, se le hacía de lo más atractivo.

Permanecieron ahí bastante tiempo, para cuando se levantaron para irse eran más de las once de la noche. Se fueron a casa sabiendo que los otros deberían haberse retirado antes que ellos.

Anna apagó la cámara que había estado grabando la cena, no dudó demasiado en regresar al momento en que su madre entró en el salón y borró el resto de la grabación. No iba a ser necesario recordar eso y esperaba de corazón que su madre no se le ocurriera aparecer el día de la boda o de lo contrario tendría que sacarla a patadas.

La boda era ya en unos cuantos días, aun quedaban muchos detalles por concretar pero en general, estaba todo listo, aunque faltaba la revisión del protocolo y las flores, tenían que hacer que Greg fuera con ella a lo de las flores; era un momento muy importante para atesorar y esperaba poder distraerlo, hacerlo olvidar las cosas malas y tal vez tenía que demostrarle de una manera más efectiva lo mucho que le agradecía todas las cosas que hizo por ella y por Peter.

Anna tenía un poco de mal carácter, a veces desesperaba a Greg y lo hacía enojar, pero hubo un momento unos meses después de que su madre los dejara, cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que su hermano era capaz de hacer por ella. Cuando ella le gritaba lo mucho que odiaba que se metiera en su vida, él se lo pagó cosiendo su vestido para la obra escolar, aprendiendo a hornear un pastel de chocolate para la venta de caridad y desvelándose a su lado terminando una maqueta.

Greg siempre estaría ahí, era un persona excesivamente leal y por lo mismo, se merecía toda la felicidad del mundo. Y esa felicidad era Mycroft, de eso se había dado cuenta mucho tiempo antes.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó a su hermano pequeño que la estaba esperando para salir del salón.

-Sí –respondió Peter y se encogió de hombros, para él no pasaba nada, todo estaba bien. La comida había sido un éxito como tal, muy sabrosa, aunque no pudiera recordar el nombre de los platillos que se comió. El hotel era maravilloso, sus salones muy bellos y se imaginaba perfectamente la fiesta ahí, seguro sería muy divertido. Y su madre, entendía que ahora apareciera, entendía la razón por la que a Greg le afectaba, aunque de verdad no significaba nada, ella no era nadie importante, nadie por quién preocuparse.

Encontraron a la señora Holmes en el camino de salida, con su gran sonrisa y siempre dispuesta a darles un abrazo. Las cosas van a estar bien, pensaba Peter, aquello fue un pequeño bache del camino pero nada más.

Nada más.

_Pero el sol ha brillado bastante mientras escribo esta canción__  
__Es para gente como tú que sigue brillando_

* * *

**_Gracias por seguir leyendo, anoche ya no pude publicar, me quedé dormida._**

**_Y pues de verdad, que bueno que andan en este tren conmigo, espero que logré escribir tres capítulos más en estos dos días, la veo difícil jajajaja._**

**_Lady Amoran: Prima querida, tienes razón, Mycroft sería como la primera opción para ponerse loco pero no, es más divertido si Greg lo hace jejeje. Gracias por tu comentario._**

**_Mycroft: Tienes razón! En lo de Hodor me mataste, pero tienes razón en lo que dices sobre que Mycroft debe poder controlarse y no dar de gritos por cualquier cosa. Por eso hice con Greg lo que hice y si, tu no has leído Encuentros (deberías, el Mystrade de ahí es uno de los que mejor me han quedado jejeje) y por eso traté de ser lo más general posible, sin dar demasiados o muy pocos detalles de esa historia para que tuviera algo de coherencia y pues espero haberlo logrado. Muchas gracias por todo lo que dices._**

**_AnnitaChibaKou: Muchas gracias, jejeje me encanta que puedan ver a Greg en su papel de Bridezilla jjajaja. Y si, tienes razón._**

**_ladyblue: Si, si pueden, aunque le ha de doler algo digo, pero se acostumbran jajajaja. Gracias amiga y si, Sally es la onda, a mi me cae muy bien, primero con las donas y luego mascando su hamburguesa frente a Greg la muy mendiga jejejeje. Jocosidad! Aunque sea tantito que luego me reclaman jajajaja. _**

**_Y pues, voy por el cuarto... échenme porras._**

**_Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook._**

**_Saludos._**


	4. Tulipanes

**Your Song**

_Este fanfic participa en el reto "Mystrade, el musical" del foro "I am SHER locked__"._

* * *

**4: Tulipanes**

_Mensajes de Greg_

_**Mensajes de Mycroft**_

**72 horas para la boda**

-¿Es normal que aun no tengamos decidido esto a tres días de la boda? –preguntó Greg poniendo cara de aburrimiento al lado de su hermana. Las freesias habían sido una elección fácil, eran flores lindas, pequeñas y de colores muy vivos, le gustaban en azul, amarillo y naranja. Pero luego de eso no entendía nada, ¿quién demonios necesita tantas flores en una boda? ¿Alguien ve las flores en una boda? En los centros de mesa lo entendía, la gente se llevaba esas cosas a su casa, pero decorar el salón con flores se le hacía un gasto inútil.

-Sí, estamos confirmando la selección que ya se había hecho –aclaró Anna.- Deben traer las flores un día antes de la boda y decorar el hotel en las horas previas, el trabajo con las flores es uno de los más pesados.

Greg miró a su hermana, muy concentrada en los arreglos que les estaban mostrando, los que estaban pre-aprobados y sobre los que se tendría que trabajar para tener todo listo a tiempo. A veces pensaba que su hermana disfrutaba mucho aquello, que le interesaban todos los detalles, la verdad no le molestaría si al final ella acabara dedicaba a organizar bodas, parecía divertirse bastante.

-Olvida las gardenias –dijo Greg.

-Pero son hermosas –respondió ella tomando entre sus manos un centro de mesa lleno de flores blancas.

-Nop, nada de eso –dijo y apartó de su lado todo lo que tuviera flores blancas, de hecho se sorprendía bastante de haber podido recordar que eran gardenias.

-Esos son jazmines Greg –dijo Anna cuando vio que apartaba toda una serie de arreglos.

-Tampoco, nada de flores blancas.

-Son muy clásicas en las bodas –dijo ella y Greg sólo puso los ojos en blanco y trató de obviar el comentario. Él no tendría una boda clásica, no habría novia con vestido blanco y ese tipo de cosas, desearía también poder obviar el asunto de las flores.

-No –y empujó también los centros con flores rosas.

-Deja en paz las magnolias –Anna le dio un manazo para que dejara de mover las flores.

-Son rosas.

-Son magnolias y no son blancas así que se quedan –dijo Anna poniéndose firme en la decisión.

-Estoy harto Anna, de verdad –y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.- Quiero tulipanes.

Anna pensó que había escuchado mal, la organizadora de bodas y la proveedora de las flores, que también estaban ahí, pensaron que oyeron mal. Pero de repente Greg se acordó de lo perfecto que era cuando se ponía en su plan "es mi boda y me vale que digas que no se puede".

-Greg, cuando las flores no son de temporada, tienes que pedirlas con anticipación y es la primera vez que mencionas lo de los tulipanes –dijo Anna tratando de ser razonable.

-Debe haber en algún invernadero –dijo Greg poniendo cara de fastidio.

-Sí, pero Greg, faltan tres días…

-Tulipanes, freesias y tus magnolias, he dicho.

Greg se levantó y dejó a las tres mujeres sorprendidas y preocupadas. Anna suspiró, era tan clásico de su hermano y sus exabruptos exagerados.

-Tengo que hacer como mil llamadas –dijo la organizadora quien comenzó a estresarse en el instante que Greg dejó el lugar.

**48 horas para la boda**

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Mycroft tuvo que detenerse, no era la pregunta, era el tono de voz de Greg. El estrés lo estaba alcanzando de nuevo, Anna le había contado lo de los tulipanes, que de hecho estaban volando desde Holanda, lo cual era ridículo, pero es que los que había en los invernaderos resultaron ser blancos y Greg no quería flores blancas.

-William y Kate, está confirmada su asistencia. –repitió una vez más muy tranquilamente- Por lo que necesitamos estar en el hotel, harán un protocolo de seguridad, tenemos que presentar nuevamente la lista de invitados, sus identificaciones, es probable que pase todo el día planeado….

-Es nuestra boda, no una condenada visita de la familia Real –murmuró Greg. Le molestaba, por supuesto que lo hacía, porque tenía que adaptarse a las necesidades de otros, seguridad extrema porque la Reina de Inglaterra no podía acudir a la boda de uno de sus colaboradores pero enviaba a su nieto y ahora, tenían que ponerse de cabeza para asegurar su seguridad. Y lo peor, su prometido, quien debía estar a su lado en esas últimas horas, estaría ocupado en algo que no debería siquiera ser un problema.

-Gregory –dijo Mycroft tratando de atraer su atención.

-Dime.

-Esto es importante, lo sabes.

Gregory suspiró. Lo entendía, de verdad, pero no entendía que tuvieran que estar planeando alrededor de ellos, de dos personas que no le interesaban, ok, era el futuro Rey de Inglaterra pero eso no cambiaba nada. Mejor que ni fuera, que enviara una tarjeta de felicitación y listo, eso sería lo mejor.

-Lo sé.

Mycroft se acostó a su lado en la cama, se tomaron de la mano y se quedaron viendo el techo. Era todo, no necesitaba nada más para calmarse, su presencia era más que suficiente.

-Podemos hacerlo ¿verdad?

Mycroft no tenía otra respuesta, la única que conocía, que al lado de Gregory, era capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Claro que podremos.

**24 horas para la boda**

Eran las seis de la tarde, a esa misma hora del día siguiente estarían frente a un juez civil que legalmente los uniría para toda la vida. Pero justo ahora se estaban registrando en el hotel. No había visto a Mycroft desde el día anterior, ocupado con los arreglos extras que debían hacerse por la presencia de William y Kate, por fortuna no acudirían con el bebé o de otra manera seguro que tendrían que blindar el hotel.

Todos los demás estaban ahí. Su hermana al teléfono con la organizadora de bodas, diciendo cosas aberrantes como _Greg está bien, sigue comiendo ensaladas_, su hermano estaba repasando su selección musical en su ipod, podría poner sus canciones favoritas para bailar como a eso de las once de la noche. Porque lo que más le gustaba a Greg era el rock británico de los 90's y Peter decía que su hermano era un anticuado y que debía escuchar a Muse y no a Oasis.

¿Anticuado? Por los dioses, el había nacido en los 90's y le gustaba más esa música, ¿qué tenía de malo?

-Escucha –dijo Peter poniéndole los auriculares gigantes que usaba y que se le hacían un poco ridículos.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó después de escuchar unas estrofas que a decir verdad no sonaban mal.

-Bastille –respondió su hermano.

-No son mejores que Oasis –dijo sabiendo que eso lo haría enojar.

-¡Ay Greg, tenías cuatro años cuando Oasis sacó su primer disco, no juegues conmigo!

Greg soltó la carcajada, le encantaba que su hermano quisiera educar su gusto musical, tal vez por eso había escogido una canción de "hace mil años" como Peter había calificado a su elección. Pero era perfecta, expresaba lo que sentía de manera muy simple para que todos pudieran entender que lo que sentía por Mycroft era lo más fuerte que se podía sentir por otra persona. Sentía que pertenecía, que era lo justo para él, que sin él las cosas carecían de significado.

-Hablando de música, ¿consideraste mi propuesta? –preguntó Peter mientras caminaban detrás de un empleado que los estaba guiando a su suite, esa que sería su trinchera y desde donde tendrían que sobrevivir las últimas horas.

-¿Propuesta? –preguntó Greg- Te refieres al hecho de que quieres que reemplacé la canción de Elton John por la versión de Ellie Goldfish.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco y se pasó una mano por la cara, a veces Greg parecía tener cincuenta años y no la mitad, era desesperante.

-Es Ellie Goulding, no Goldfish –corrigió Peter.

-Como sea, olvídalo, quiero la versión de sir Elton.

-Eres imposible –dijo Peter.

**12 horas para la boda**

_¿Dónde estás?_

Greg había mandado un total de ciento cuarenta mensajes a Mycroft, si, era excesivo, pero esta nervioso. Oficialmente nervioso, no estresado, enojado, frustrado o nada parecido. Nervioso. Se sentía mareado al levantarse, todo le daba vueltas y le habían quitado un vaso de whiskey de las manos para reemplazarlo con una botella de agua y eso no estaba nada bien. No se quería emborrachar, pero necesita una de dos cosas para tranquilizarse. O bien aparecía Mycroft a su lado o bien le regresaban su whiskey.

_**En el mismo lugar Gregory, pero estoy a punto de terminar, tengo que ir a dormir un rato.**_

Al ver la respuesta en su celular se sintió un poco mejor, había mandado ciento cuarenta mensajes pero había obtenido ciento cuarenta respuestas, si algo sabía Mycroft era que no podía no responderle, que si Greg se quedaba sin comunicación con él seguro el hotel pagaría las consecuencias.

_Faltan doce horas._

Greg se levantó, había dormido un rato, muy poco, esperando que Mycroft apareciera por la puerta en cualquier momento. Peter estaba despierto, jugaba un videojuego mientras masticaba un sándwich que había pedido a servicio a la habitación. Al verlo, le ofreció que tomara uno de la charola junto a él. Greg aceptó, sentía que no había comido en días y la verdad era muy probable que hubiera olvidado comer hasta sus verduras porque su estómago se sentía por completo vacío.

-No exageres –dijo Peter cuando vio que de dos mordidas acabó con el sándwich.

-No voy a engordar en doce horas –respondió un poco desesperado.

-Nunca se sabe.

Greg le aventó un cojín a la cabeza de su hermano y al mismo tiempo tomó el otro control, desperdiciaron dos horas jugando y fue algo bueno, porque a pesar de que todo había cambiado, siempre serían hermanos.

**6 horas para la boda**

Caos.

Eso era y sin embargo, Anna, armada con su cámara, estaba grabando todo para poder recordar como el chico que decoraba con magnolias el techo del salón, se cayó de la escalera y se rompió una pierna. Se supone que eran profesionales, aquello demostraba muy mala organización interna. Después, un connato de incendio en la cocina, porque el hotel seguía atendiendo a sus huéspedes, la mayoría no eran parte de la boda, por lo que se juntó el trabajo y alguien quemó algo y el olor a humo invadió hasta los pasillos. Por fortuna en el área de salones no olía a quemado o de otra manera le habría dado un ataque a la organizadora.

La pobre mujer y sus asistentes estaban corriendo de un lado para otro. Los tulipanes habían llegado tarde desde la aduana y justo ahora estaban haciendo los arreglos, las freesias decoraban la parte externa y había por lo menos quince personas terminando los detalles.

Para terminar de complicarlo, William y Kate llegaron, hubo que asignarles una habitación y ese mismo instante estaba teniendo un almuerzo muy tardío con los señores Holmes, hablando de lo imprescindible que la Reina consideraba a Mycroft para el funcionamiento del gobierno británico.

Anna habría querido entrar y grabarlo, pero no se lo permitieron, todo era parte del protocolo y ella no estaba autorizada para comer con los duques de Cambridge. Así que fue a ver a su hermano, que estaba casi enloqueciendo porque Mycroft no había regresado y se negaba a moverse hasta que llegara.

**3 horas antes de la boda**

_¿Ya llegaste?_

_**Estoy saliendo de Buckingham, lo siento, estaba aquí y había una situación en Medio Oriente que solucionar.**_

_¿Te quedaste trabajando? _

_**Gregory de verdad, no quise hacerlo, pero estoy a subiendo al automóvil en este momento.**_

_Perfecto._

Mycroft estaba cansado, de otra manera se habría dado cuenta de que no seguían la ruta adecuada. Todo lo demás era normal, el vehículo era el usual, su chofer de siempre, pero algo estaba mal.

Y lo que estaba mal no era algo reciente, estaba mal desde hace más de un año. Cuando Gregory fue atropellado por una motocicleta, Sherlock y él tenían la teoría de que tenía que ver con cierto personaje llamado James Moriarty. En ese momento debió haber investigado hasta el fondo, pero se conformó con las cosas simples, no tenía tiempo, Greg estaba en terapia intensiva y era en lo único en que podía pensar.

De Moriarty no se sabía nada. Era hijo de un empresario que se la pasaba viajando en el extranjero, su madre estaba muerta desde años atrás y lo más importante era que había dejado la escuela y al parecer el país, después de que Greg se accidentara. Y así salió de su radar y no se volvió a preocupar por él.

Ese había sido el primer error.

Sherlock pensaba que Moriarty era un psicópata que en cualquier momento podría iniciar un oleada de crímenes, pero hasta el momento no se sabía nada. Lo único es que pudo ser el responsable de aquel accidente, además de que había estado acosando a su hermano durante bastante tiempo.

El segundo error había sido que se había adormilado en el trayecto, cuando se detuvieron, abrió los ojos y esperaba encontrarse frente al hotel, pero en vez de eso estaban fuera de una casa que se veía abandonada.

-Lo siento jefe –dijo su chófer y bajó del vehículo, trató de alejarse de el mismo pero en cuestión de segundos dos hombres lo alcanzaron y le dispararon en la cabeza. Otro hombre, vestido de negro y con lentes oscuros se metió en el lugar del chófer y uno más abrió la puerta trasera para subirse a su lado y encañonarlo con una pistola.

-No te muevas –le dijo y Mycroft no pensaba hacerlo. Las rejas se abrieron y recorrieron los pocos metros que los separaba de la entrada principal de la casa, que bien vista era más bien una mansión familiar como las de antaño.

Lo bajaron a jalones y lo empujaron para que caminara frente a ellos, había un total de cinco hombres, uno que no se había movido de la entrada en el tiempo y los otros cuatro que se habían encargado del auto y del chófer. No se podía sacar nada en claro de ellos, eran criminales de poca monta y lo único que les interesaba era el dinero que les iban a pagar, no les importaba nada más.

El celular de Mycroft vibró y ese sonido fue audible en el silencio del lugar.

-No te detengas –dijo una voz chillona y desagradable a sus espaldas, se dio vuelta para mirar a la persona que había orquestado todo aquello, aunque ya sabía quién era, no sería una gran sorpresa.- Ve el mensaje por favor.

_Mycroft, ¿dónde estás? _

-Bueno es normal que este preocupado, se supone que te casas en dos horas –dijo James Moriarty mientras se acercaba sonriendo.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? –dijo Mycroft perdiendo un poco la compostura.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar –dijo mientras recorría con un dedo su mejilla, sintió un escalofrío pero no se retiró.- Así que enterarás de lo que planeo mientras las cosas van sucediendo.

_Mycroft, te necesito, ¿dónde estás?_

-Ay Gregory, siempre tan dramático –dijo Moriarty al leer el mensaje tras quitarle el celular de las manos a Mycroft.- Pero sabes, hace algún tiempo una persona muy importante para mi me dio una lección, la lección más importante de mi vida. Estoy a punto de ponerla en práctica.

_Como sea, lo que realmente quiero decir_

_Es que tus ojos son los más dulces que he visto_

* * *

**_Gracias por seguir leyendo, uffff... faltan dos! _**

**_Gracias Guest por comentar jejeje, si fue un poco dramático el capítulo 3 pero y espera al 5 .. jejejeje (¿por qué me rio?)._**

**_Bueno, sigo adelante, espero lograrlo .. además... va a empezar el partido de México contra Holanda... chispas!_**

**_Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook._**

**_Saludos_**


	5. Flores Blancas

**Your Song**

Este fanfic participa en el reto "Mystrade, el musical" del foro "I am SHER locked"

Advertencia: Contiene una breve descripción de tortura y violencia, no es muy explícita, no me gusta mucho escribir sobre ese tipo de cosas. 

* * *

**5: Flores blancas**

**30 minutos para la boda**

La sensación era difícil de explicar, era una especia de vacío en el estómago que se volvía cada vez más intensa y que lo hacía pensar en que algo sucedía, que algo estaba mal. Pero no podía explicarlo, no podía entender qué le impedía ponerlo en palabras y cada vez que alguien le preguntaba "qué sucede", él habría la boca y ninguna palabra salía de ella.

Y es que cada mensaje que le había mandado a Mycroft desde que le respondió que estaba por salir de Buckingham se había quedado sin respuesta. No era normal, siempre le respondía, sabía que entraría en pánico si no lo hacía y de verdad, estaba entrando en crisis. Aunque es probable que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba mal, de que su mente estaba divagando por los más horribles escenarios, porque se había vestido, estaba por completo arreglado, listo para iniciar la ceremonia en cuanto fuera posible y se quedó sentado en su suite, con el celular en la mano.

Porque Mycroft no lo dejaría plantado.

Porque Mycroft no huiría de su boda.

Porque Mycroft lo amaba.

-Greg.

Dijo la voz de la señora Holmes a su espalda. Él se levantó, recogió su saco y se lo puso, cerró lo botones con cuidado, miró su reflejo en el espejo y sonrió. Tenía que confiar, tenía que esperar a que su prometido estuviera a la hora indicada, a su lado, para unir sus vidas.

-Tenemos que preparamos –dijo y caminó junto a la señora, sin dejarla hablar, porque no quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir, porque sabía que diría algo como "es muy extraño que no nos podamos comunicar con Mycroft" o algo por el estilo.

Cruzó los pasillo a toda velocidad, tal vez hasta se cruzaría con Mycroft que vendría corriendo a vestirse y él sólo tenía que esperarlo unos momentos, atrasarían todo unos minutos, de todos modos no habría problema por eso.

Entró en el salón, hasta se fijó en la magnífica decoración con las flores, porque no quería que Mycroft le dijera que por estar nervioso pensando en cosas malas no había puesto atención en las cosas que lo rodeaban. Caminó entre las filas de sillas, la gente lo miraba, aunque no supieran que algo estaba pasando, su comportamiento era extraño.

Consultó su reloj, ya casi no faltaba nada de tiempo. El juez estaba en su lugar y le dirigió una mirada interrogante pero él no respondió nada. William y Kate estaban sentados en la primera fila, al lado del señor Holmes y de Anna y Peter. Sherlock y John llegaron a y sin decirle nada se quedaron a su lado, sabía que lo estaban apoyando, sabían que todo estaba de cabeza porque Mycroft, por muy retrasado que estuviera, no llegaría tarde.

Era un ejemplo de la puntualidad inglesa.

Al extremo.

_Él no me dejaría, él no podría abandonarme. _

Su celular, guardado en el bolsillo interno de su saco dio un pitido muy bajo anunciando las 6 de la tarde.

Algo estaba terriblemente mal.

* * *

Jim Moriarty había perdido a Sebastian Moran el 01 de enero alrededor de las 3:30 de la mañana. Había sido un Noche Vieja de lo más divertida, lo recordaba bien, habían bailado, se habían besado y esperaba poder hacer mucho más con él. Sólo tenía que corregir un pequeño error y todo estaría bien.

Sebastian Moran había vivido desde los diez años al lado de Jim Moriarty después de que sus padres murieran en un accidente y él no pudiera recordar nada, ni su nombre. Sebastian Moran no estaba seguro siquiera de que ese fuera su nombre, pero aceptó todo lo que Jim Moriarty le ofreció y parecía destinado a quedarse a su lado.

Hasta que lo desobedeció y se negó a matar a John Watson en la azotea de un club donde habían celebrado la Noche Vieja y le había hablado de cosas aberrantes como el amor y lo que se sentía al perder a alguien importante en la vida. Y de verdad que Jim Moriarty no lo entendía, sabía que amaba a Sebastian, pero no comprendía que su corazón se iba a desgarrar si él moría.

No creyó sentir nada.

Esa madrugada asesinó a Sebastian con tres balas que destrozaron su tórax y abdomen y que lo hicieron sangrar a tal grado que casi fue instantánea su muerte. Y pensó que podía dar media vuelta y olvidarlo, pero su rostro moribundo no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo miraba morir de nuevo y entonces supo que tenía razón.

Sebastian le había dicho que cuando pierdes a la persona que amas, tu vida se destruye, se detiene, se marchita. Por esa razón se negó a matar a John Watson y por esa misma razón no había más que herido a Gregory Lestrade, dejándolo en terapia intensiva, pero sin ninguna otra consecuencia.

Y era cierto.

Jim Moriarty no era el mismo sin Sebastian Moran.

Y entonces supo que tenía razón, que su precioso y único amor tenía razón. Quería destruir a John, quería destruir a Gregory de la misma manera, pero su muerte no sería productiva, sólo estarían… muertos.

Pero destruir su corazón, su alegría de vivir, su seguridad, su esperanza, su futuro.

Eso era mil veces mejor.

* * *

-Algo está mal –dijo terminantemente aunque no podía moverse, sentía que si daba un paso fuera del salón estaba aceptando que su boda no iba a suceder y quería aferrarse a la última esperanza, por más mínima que fuera.

-Greg, tranquilo, sólo han pasado quince minutos –dijo John pero sabían que no eran sólo quince minutos, era que tal vez esa era la primera vez en la vida de Mycroft Holmes que estaba retrasado para algo.

Y justamente se había retrasado justamente ese día.

-Sally –dijo Greg y miró a su amiga. Ella entendió, se levantó al instante y salió del salón, estaba ya en el teléfono, había marcado a Scotland Yard y en cuestión de minutos sabría si estaba ingresado en algún hospital o había tenido un accidente.

Greg miró una vez más la pantalla de su celular, con el último mensaje sin responder que le había enviado, nada, todo estaba igual. Le dio el celular a John, porque se estaba volviendo loco y acabaría aventándolo si lo tenía un segundo más en las manos.

Las personas estaban susurrando y de repente vio que William le comentaba algo a uno de sus empleados de seguridad, quien murmuró algo en su radio y cuando obtuvo la respuesta, se la dijo en secreto al duque de Cambridge.

-Gregory –dijo y aunque él veía que el heredero a la corona de Inglaterra le estaba hablando de frente no podía siquiera creerlo, ¿cuándo se había vuelto así de importante? Era por Mycroft, harían lo que fuera por encontrarlo, por saber que había pasado.- El GPS del vehículo de Mycroft lo ubica fuera de una propiedad a cinco kilómetros de Londres.

-¿Qué? –preguntó aun sin poder procesar esas palabras.

-No podemos comunicarnos tampoco con el chófer –dijo el duque.- Me parece que estamos frente a algún tipo de situación de emergencia.

Lo entendía, sabía que tenía que reaccionar pero es que de verdad, todo debía ser mentira, lo más probable es que estuviera soñando, que fuera una pesadilla generada por su estrés y que despertaría en los brazos de Mycroft quien pasaría el tiempo que fuera necesario acariciando su cabeza hasta que olvidara lo que lo había hecho soñar aquello.

No había otra respuesta.

* * *

John tenía el celular de Greg en sus manos y cuando vibró. Lo miró con desconfianza y casi salta de alegría cuando se dio cuenta de que el identificador decía _Mycroft, _pero algo lo detuvo. ¿Qué? No lo sabe aun, le ha dado mil vueltas y jamás podrá responder la razón que tuvo para desconfiar. Pero lo hizo. Se alejó un poco, nadie lo notó, entonces recibió el mensaje. Que resultó ser un video. Su dedo tembló un poco pero logró reproducirlo.

Lo que vio está grabado en su mente.

Lo que vio le quitó la alegría a su mundo.

Lo que vio aun lo hace despertar gritando.

Lo que vio lo hace tener miedo todos los días.

Alguien una vez le dijo que cosas peores se veían en las películas, que había más violencia gráfica en la televisión que en lo que vio. Esa persona era estúpida. Porque aquello que vio le estaba pasando a Mycroft, aquello que vio era real, dolía de una manera difícil de entender, porque dolía más que si le hubiera pasado a él.

En los primeros segundos del vídeo, lo que parecían tres o cuatro hombres, le daban de patadas en todo el cuerpo. Al principio gritaba, aunque después ya no lo hacía. Eso hizo temblar a John. Después siguió un acercamiento a su rostro, el cual estaba deformado, los ojos hinchados y la nariz sangrando, seguramente tenía una fractura por la coloración morada que tenía alrededor de los ojos. Lo cual asustó de manera horrible a John.

Abrió la boca y tosió una cantidad enorme de sangre.

John tuvo que cubrir su boca para no gritar.

El vídeo se cortaba ahí.

Pero cuando terminó de verlo, un nuevo mensaje apareció y John no tiene idea de dónde sacó fuerza para sumergirse de nuevo en ese terror. Abrió el mensaje y reprodujo el vídeo.

Era James Moriarty. El compañero de clases de Greg, el genio ese que a los dieciocho años estaba terminado una carrera en criminología. El parásito ese que había tratado de acercarse a Sherlock.

-¿Me extrañaron? –dijo y John sintió escalofríos sólo de escuchar su voz.- Seguramente no, ni siquiera han de haber gastado un solo pensamiento en mi. ¿Dónde está James? ¿Por qué se fue de la escuela?

"Pero el punto es que yo no he dejado de pensar en ustedes. Pensé hacerles daño, a ti y a John, sin embargo eso no me dejaría satisfecho, de cierta manera su muerte sería demasiado rápida y después de eso, ¿quién los lloraría? ¿El par de insensibles con los que han decidido juntarse?"

Verlo negar con la cabeza y luego sonreír hizo que el estómago de John se revolviera.

"La cosa está así, Gregory Lestrade, vamos a tratar de responder una pregunta. Y será mejor que la respondas rápido, porque no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo."

El celular desde dónde se grababa todo eso cambio de manos y ahora Moriarty era captado por la cámara mientras tomaba una pistola grande, de qué tipo, John no sabía. Se acercó a Mycroft y le apuntó al pecho.

"Greg, la pregunta es: ¿Cuánto tiempo tarda un hombre adulto sin patologías previas conocidas, golpeado repetidamente, con heridas internas y estado casi de inconsciencia, en desangrarse por tres disparos de arma de fuego?"

Y entonces disparó tres veces y el vídeo volvió a cortarse.

* * *

Sherlock encontró a John a punto de desmayarse y sin necesidad de ver el vídeo, de hecho jamás lo vio, supo todo lo que había sucedido. Le quitó el celular, casi lo tuvo que arrancar de su mano y cuando lo hizo, se encontró con su mirada cargada de horror y quiso consolarlo, quedarse ahí a su lado y hacerlo olvidar, pero no había tiempo.

Llegó al lado de Greg al mismo tiempo que el duque de Cambrigde le informaba que el GPS del vehículo de Mycroft lo ubicaba a cinco kilómetros de Londres e internamente agradeció de que entre las disposiciones para la presencia de William y Kate es que se contara en el recinto con un helicóptero para casos de emergencia.

Por un momento dudó. Sí, lo hizo.

Él que siempre había verbalizado todo sin preocuparse quién escuchaba o que sentimientos provocaban sus palabras, dudó. Porque como antes había sucedido, cosa que le había sorprendido demasiado, le importaba lo que Greg sintiera.

-Necesitamos llegar a esa propiedad, nos llevaremos el helicóptero y el equipo de paramédicos, envíen ambulancias.

Dijo Sherlock y sus palabras se convirtieron en órdenes. Los chicos del Yard que aun seguían sentados sin saber bien qué hacer se levantaron de inmediato y comenzaron a pedir refuerzos. El duque de Cambridge ordenó que dos de sus hombres apoyaran en lo que se necesitara y Sherlock se lanzó en una carrera hacia el helipuerto del hotel, no quería que por nada del mundo lo dejaran, no podía quedarse esperando.

Lo que le sorprendió fue ser detenido a medio camino por Greg quién sin preguntarle nade sacó el celular del bolsillo derecho de su sacó y vio los dos mensajes que llegaron.

-No –dijo Sherlock pero Greg los reprodujo. Consiguió dar algunos pasos para alejarse de él y Sherlock, en una actitud infantil, se tapó los oídos. La expresión de Greg, para alguien poco observador, podría parecer que no cambió, que miró aquello y no sufrió ningún shock. Pero Sherlock observaba demasiado y además, conocía muy bien a Gregory Lestrade.

Podría decir el minuto y segundo exacto en el que su corazón dejó de latir, en el que el dolor fue tan intenso, tan intolerable, que simplemente dejó de vivir.

Aunque una persona menos observadora jamás se habría dado cuenta porque al instante salió corriendo y Sherlock lo siguió. Subieron al helicóptero acompañados por los hombres del duque y varios chicos del Yard, quienes estaban fuera de turno pero cargaban sus armas personales, sólo tomaron el tiempo para recuperarlas del lugar dónde la seguridad del evento se las había confiscado. Los dos paramédicos que estaban en la boda por disposiciones de seguridad los estaban acompañando de igual manera.

Cuando llegaron a la propiedad abandonada estaba por completo sumida en la oscuridad, las luces del helicóptero alumbraban pero cuando entraron a la casa, agradecieron que contaran con lámparas que habían tomado de entre los suministros en la aeronave.

Silencio.

Eso fue lo primero que Greg notó.

Y fue como si su cuerpo tuviera un imán, como si supiera a dónde ir porque algo lo llamaba. Corrió escaleras arriba y abrió un doble puerta que le permitió el acceso a un salón muy grande, decorado con freesias, magnolias y tulipanes, con trescientas cincuenta sillas acomodadas a ambos lados de un pasillo formado por una alfombra blanca. Al fondo, esperando por él, un cuerpo.

Mycroft.

No tiene muy claro qué pasó, pero en un segundo lo estaba viendo desde lejos y al segundo siguiente estaba a su lado, tomando con cuidado su rostro, rogándole que abriera los ojos. Los paramédicos lo quitaron del camino y comenzaron la reanimación pero con sólo verlo una vez, Sherlock supo que no había nada que hacer.

Para cuando las ambulancias llegaron los paramédicos habían dejado de intentar reanimarlo. Greg, que había estado esperando que algo sucediera se acercó de nuevo y lo dio un beso en los labios. Después de eso, tuvieron que sedarlo para lograr que lo soltara y poder sacarlo de ahí. Sherlock absorbió la escena del crimen y supo lo que había sucedido.

James Moriarty no sólo los odiaba, los quería muertos. Pero había encontrado una manera de hacerlos sufrir y había tenido éxito. Lo que había iniciado como una rivalidad escolar con Gregory se convirtió en un deseo de venganza. Porque Sherlock lo rechazó, porque John se quedó con Sherlock, porque Gregory no era un genio y aun así era mejor que él.

Y también sabía algo más, las tres heridas eran una reproducción perfecta de las que la víctima del club presentaba, aquel hombre que murió por tres disparos de arma de fuego el primero de enero. John y él habían estado ahí, festejando y estaban saliendo del club cuando se escucharon los disparos, pero John no le permitió volver, argumentando que no tenía nada que hacer en una escena del crimen.

Aunque eso jamás se lo diría a John, porque había visto el horror en su mirada, no podía permitir que además cargara con alguna culpa. Porque se culparía, porque creería que pudieron haber cambiado las cosas, si Sherlock hubiera visto a Moriarty en el lugar, si lo hubieran arrestado ese día.

Pero no, las cosas no fueron así.

-Oh por Dios –dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Sherlock volteó para encontrarse con Sally Donovan, la amiga de Greg, investigadora de escenas del crimen.- ¿Greg vio todo esto?

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza.

-Las flores, las sillas, el color de la alfombra… -dijo y se le quebró la voz. _Y Mycroft esperando por él._ Pensaron pero no serían capaces de pronunciarlo.- Tengo que procesar la escena y tomar las fotos para que puedan llevarse el cuer… a tu hermano.

-Hazlo –dijo Sherlock y ella lo miró como esperando que se fuera, pero no hizo ningún movimiento, por lo que Sally hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer y la sensación de haberlo hecho antes la inundó.

-Es como si ya lo hubiera vivido –dijo.

-El cuerpo en la azotea, el primero de enero –le confirmó Sherlock y ella tembló. Aquella vez había sentido que era demasiado y que iba a nevar, había suplicado a Greg que la fuera a ayudar, interrumpiendo una noche en compañía con Mycroft. Sally tuvo ganas de aventar todo, de echarse a correr, de alejarse, aquello era jodidamente enfermo y no quería ser parte de eso.

Pero entonces recordó que la víctima era la persona que se suponía se iba a casar con su mejor amigo, con Greg, quien había dejado a su novio para irla a ayudar, esa madrugada del primero de enero. Respiró profundo, el olor a sangre invadió su nariz, y volvió a tomar la cámara para seguir fotografiando el cadáver. Los del forense la estaban esperando, no debía demorarse mucho.

Cuando el cuerpo hubo sido retirado y Sherlock Holmes se fue con él, en el lugar sólo quedaron los chicos del Yard, Sally gritó con todas sus fuerzas, desde el fondo de su corazón, con toda la frustración que cargaba en su ser.

* * *

En el funeral estuvo presenta la Reina de Inglaterra.

En el funeral habló el Primer Ministro.

En el funeral la señora Holmes rompió en llanto y nadie pudo pronunciar una sola palabra mientras ella lloraba.

En el funeral había muchas flores blancas.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo y perdón por la angustia, lo siento mucho.**_

_**De verdad, es algo que tenía planeado desde hace mucho y cuando me tocó la canción de Your Song de Elton John, todo esto apareció en mi mente.**_

_**Y lo volví a hacer, convertí algo hermoso en tragedia y me disculpo por hacerlo.**_

_**Uff, estoy un poco sacada de onda.**_

_**Falta el último, lo subo en la tarde. **_

_**Gracias por sus hermosas reviews, me da gusto que sintiera empatía por Greg por lo de su madre y pues... espero que puedan dejarme más comentarios, saben lo mucho que los aprecio aunque esta vez, todo la historia ya estaba planeada, no podía cambiar nada.**_

_**Los adoro, gracias por leer.**_

_**Saludos.**_


	6. Tu canción

**Your Song**

**Este fanfic participa en el reto "Mystrade, el musical" del foro "I am SHER locked"**

Nota de la autora: El tiempo narrativo cambiará de tercera a primera persona. Estos son los pensamientos y sentimientos de Greg, de viva voz.

* * *

**6: Tu canción**

**(La canción es tu voz en mi corazón)**

**26 de diciembre**

Hoy no pude levantarme para ir a trabajar y cuando Sally llamó y le conté lo que me pasaba, que no podía levantarme, que lo había intentado pero no podía, dijo que no me preocupara. Nunca pensé que fuera tan amiga mía, nunca creía que fuera capaz de apoyarme tanto.

Ayer estuve en la casa de tus padres, ah por cierto, ayer fue Navidad, de repente se me olvidó. Llegué a la cena y no sabía qué estaba haciendo ahí y cuando lo recordé, quise salir corriendo. Anna y Peter lo impidieron pero es que, un año atrás, la Navidad era algo muy diferente. Un año atrás nos comprometimos después de que por primera vez tú y yo estuviéramos juntos. Y éramos felices y pensábamos que teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo para conocernos, para compartirnos, para vivir.

Y por eso estoy aquí amor y de verdad, no quiero irme, no quiero dejarte, no quiero que estés solo en la tierra fría, dentro de ese armatoste metálico. Quiero abrazarte, quiero estar a tu lado, quiero dormirme y despertar mirando tus ojos.

Quisiera morirme también.

Y no puedo.

Porque tengo miedo de lo que pasaría con mis hermanos, de lo que pasaría con John y Sherlock, con tus padres. Porque no puedo dejarlos a merced de ese maniaco, porque tengo que matarlo con mis propias manos.

¿Lo entiendes?

Yo sé que lo entiendes.

**01 de enero**

Estuvimos en la azotea del club donde murió Sebastian Moran. Es por él amor, es por su muerte que James Moriarty decidió matarte a ti en vez de volver intentarme matarme a mí. Sherlock dice que es su manera de vengarse, de destruirnos. Pues lo ha logrado. Sherlock dejó la universidad, ahora colabora con el Yard, está en la división de Inteligencia, investiga criminales violentos y asesinos en serie. Yo sé que también lo está buscando, por eso tengo que encontrarlo primero.

**17 de enero**

John sufrió una especie de crisis de angustia estando en Urgencias del hospital. Al parecer recibieron a un paciente con heridas similares a las tuyas. Sherlock tuvo que ir a recogerlo, ha pasado tres días en su casa, encerrado. El maldito de Moriarty nos tiene a punto de quebrarnos y probablemente no esté haciendo nada, no esté moviendo ni un dedo.

**04 de mayo**

Hace un año, en este día, contratamos el evento en hotel The Waldorf Hilton. Hoy estuve ahí, me senté en la recepción y vi a las personas ir de un lado para otro. Creo que alguien me reconoció, porque me miraban y susurraban. No me importó. Ese día yo estaba enojado, no me gustaba el lugar, pensaba que era excesivo. Fui un idiota, debí disfrutar más las cosas, debí ser feliz cuando podía.

**11 de junio**

Sally dice que debo dejar de venir a verte, que debería alejarme aunque fuera un poco del recuerdo. En el trabajo soy diferente, hay gente nueva que no tiene idea de lo qué pasó y piensan simplemente que soy muy serio. Voy a hacer el examen para detective, está programado para dentro de dos meses. Espero lograrlo amor.

**30 de junio**

Hace un año quise bailar a tu lado una canción que dice que la vida es maravillosa porque tú estás en el mundo. No vi la ironía hasta después. En lugar de estar bailando porque habíamos unido nuestras vidas, estaba abrazando tu cuerpo sin vida, destrozado por el cabrón de Moriarty. Hace un año estábamos juntos, hace un año…

¡Esta vez no estoy susurrando, esta vez estoy gritando frente a tu tumba porque sé que no me puedes escuchar de ninguna manera!

¡Esta vez tus padres están esperándome, Sherlock, John, mis hermanos, todos están a unos metros, preocupados porque comience a enloquecer!

¡Hace un año te ibas a casar conmigo y no lo logramos!

No lo logramos y ¡carajo! No quiero llorar y mira, ni siquiera eso puedo hacer, porque no toleró la vida, no quiero mi vida, no quiero estar vivo.

Se están acercando a mí, veo la preocupación en el rostro de tu madre, le estoy partiendo el corazón una vez más, le estoy haciendo mal, la hago sufrir.

¡Mycroft no, no puedes estar muerto!

¡Por Dios tengo que despertar de esta pesadilla!

**12 de agosto**

Ayer hice el examen.

Soy un detective amor.

Sally lo presentó también pero la harán esperar, dicen que no está lo suficientemente preparada. Lo volverá a intentar, no se va a dar por vencida. Ella también lo está buscando. Ha habido veces en que la he encontrado llorando, dice que no es nada, pero una vez me confesó que tu escena del crimen la persigue, no la puede olvidar.

**24 de agosto**

Peter entró a la universidad. No quiere alejarse, pero no podía dejarlo así, sin que persiguiera su sueño. Se va a ir también a Oxford y es bueno, ahora mis hermanos estarán juntos y no puedo sentirme más tranquilo, ellos están bien.

**09 de septiembre**

Se supone que estoy de vacaciones. Sherlock y yo hemos estado siguiendo una pista, debemos ser cuidadosos. Moriarty es muy escurridizo, no podemos darnos el lujo de perderlo.

**11 de noviembre**

¿Por qué no había venido amor?

Porque soy un cobarde.

Porque te extraño demasiado.

Porque no sé vivir sin ti y lo único que me mantiene en pie es que ese cerdo sigue ahí afuera, respirando.

**25 de diciembre**

Otra vez es Navidad amor.

Hace unos días en un bar una chica trató de hablar conmigo, fui educado y le dije que no me interesaba. Después fue un hombre, era verdaderamente atractivo pero le dije que era casado, la verdad no me interesó en lo más mínimo. Él dijo "pero no llevas anillo". Sonreí y me retiré lo más rápido que pude.

Por eso ahora lo uso, el tuyo, el mío está guardado. Tú eres el único que quiero a mi lado, por favor espérame un poco más, aun no puedo acompañarte. Moriarty sigue vivo. Ya no es tan invisible como antes, nos estamos acercando.

Te amo Mycroft Holmes.

Espera por mí.

**FIN**

* * *

_**Gracias por leer, por acompañarme en este pequeño pero intenso viaje.**_

_**Recuerden que la canción que inspiró todo fue Your Song de Elton John, escúchenla, yo no la he parado de tararear y de llorar.**_

_**Gracias a los que me comentaron por el otro capítulo. **_

_**Anahi, Lore, Merenwen, Klaus, Raquel.**_

_**Perdón, ni yo me siento bien escribiendo esto, pero las historias nacen y crecen y se le van de las manos al autor que es un simple vehículo para la expresión de los sentimientos. Gracias por el apoyo, de verdad.**_

_**Los que no ha leído "Encuentros" ahí se narra el origen de la relación de Mycroft y Greg, como fue amor a primera vista, como Mycroft logró que Greg dejara de pensar en John, como hizo que se enamorara de él y como lo apoyó en todo y estuvo siempre para él. Si pueden leerlo sería fenomenal, es mi historia consentida, mi pequeña historia que se supone era medio cómica y acabo, siendo otra cosa.**_

_**Es todo, probablemente en Encuentros continué con la búsqueda de Moriarty, así que sigan al pendiente. **_

_**Gracias de nuevo.**_

_**Saludos.**_


End file.
